bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Frosty
Frosty 'Skill '''Frozen Soul (20% boost to Atk and Def of all Water types & 15% boost to max HP) 'Burst '''Snowfall (9 combo on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 13 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Oh man... I barely prepared anything for the wiki on New Year's... I know! Let's talk about Frosty! So... uh... Happy New Year? Leader Skill Score: 2/10 I'm just going to equip this Holy Robe on my units. BUT WAIT! Why do that when you can use Frosty as a lead? There are way better alternatives than using Holy Robes on your units. Seriously. BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! Frosty also provides a 20% boost to Atk and Def for Water units! That's way better than using Holy Robes! Who knew? Brave Burst Score: 4/10 For those who didn't bring an anti-debuffer in your squad for the Winter dungeons, I feel so sorry for you. Frosty's BB utilizes a 170% damage modifier, which is far lower than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Due to Frosty's abysmal Atk and low damage modifier, Frosty will deal very low damage. Frosty also has a 74% chance of inflicting Paralysis on enemies. Semira has a 75% chance of inflicting four status ailments (Paralysis included). As amazing as this may sound, Frosty is beaten pretty badly by Semira. Speaking of Paralysis, it's a status ailment resisted by most bosses throughout the entire game. However... your units are not resisted by Paralysis unless you have an anti-debuffer. Don't have one? GOOD LUCK. Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 1/10 Frosty has a 4 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the lowest Drop Checks in the game. Additionally, because Frosty's Atk is very low, Frosty will be dealing very weak damage against the opponent's team. Also, opponent's first turn? Good luck surviving, hehe. Though, Frosty only needs 5 BC to fill his BB gauge (10 if under Empty BB Gauge Start rule). Just pop a Fake Stone and you're good to go! Stats Score: 1/10 Bring Frosty out during summer time and you're asking for instant death. But hey, if you're short on water, just melt a Frosty. Problem solved. In terms of typing, my type preference for Frosty is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 1/10 Have you seen how amazing Frosty can perform in Trial 004? Paralysis on Luther EVERY SINGLE TURN?! But seriously... good luck with using this unit. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Fake Stone Conclusion Total Score: 1.8/10 Happy New Year, everyone! Which year of Brave Frontier did you enjoy the most? 2013! 2014! 2015! Just started. P.S. More spotlights to come. Getting tight on schedule here. Comment below on what you think of Frosty! How many have you captured? Nice Burny, Pumburkiny, or Frosty? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah *Nice Burny *Twilight God Grahdens *Raging Nick Category:Blog posts